PJ Duncan
PP "PJ" Duncan (born Potty John Duncan)"Can You Keep a Secret?" is the oldest child in the Duncan family, although he acts very immature for his age. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. He is the kind of guy who hits on many girls. Personality ﻿PJ is not very good at studying or at school as much as his sister Teddy. When Teddy films him for her video diary and says to Charlie, "There's your brother, PJ, doing today's homework at the last minute as usual," He responds, "This isn't today's homework! This is yesterday's homework!" Teddy then retorts into the camera, "There's a chance you two might be in high school together!" ("Study Date"). He also has a tendency to eat a lot of junk food, but this habit temporarily changed by recurring nightmares about him facing the challenges of childhood obesity ("Sleepless in Denver"). He is very passionate about his music. Despite his lack of studying in school, he is mostly very nice to whoever he meets, especially girls. In fact, he describes himself in "Scary had a Little Lamb," by saying, "I don't like to hurt people, that's who I am." PJ has long blonde hair and often wears jeans and punk-rocker T-shirts, although in some episodes his hair is short. PJ is pretty immature for his age, also saying," Ooh, pancakes! Yummy num num!" after seeing pancakes on the table. Also, he loves the Gurgles, a show for 2 year-olds. Despite being seen and shown as not very bright, he has shown many moments of resourcefulness, creativity and intelligence, implying he has a lack of interest and effort, rather than being really dim-witted. He has also shown a more responsible side to his personality on several occasions, most notably in "Return to Super Adventure Land" where he refuses to continue cooking, as it is causing him to fail school and his dad to put on a lot of weight. Personal life PJ works at Kwikki Chikki. He owns his own band called "PJ and the Vibe" with his best friend Emmett. Emmett also worries that someday PJ will end up looking like his dad. PJ first saw his baby sister Charlie's first steps when he and Charlie challenge Emmett and his baby nephew Mason to a race in which Charlie starts out crawling but then PJ shows her a picture of "Mommy", and she instantly gets up and takes her first few steps across the finish line, beating Mason and making Emmett mad. PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. In the episode "Charlie's 1!" It is revealed that PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie. It is also revealed in the episode PJ in the City that he is allergic to shellfish. PJ also likes early nights and doesn't like wearing black ("Scary Had a Little Lamb"). He is also shown to be a very good cook ("Return to Super Adventure Land" "It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving") PJ was also shown to be very good at reconciling others ("Story Time") Relationships Teddy Duncan Teddy is PJ's sister. They sometimes hate each other. They kind of misunderstand each other a lot. Bob Duncan Bob is PJ's dad. Bob is PJ's dad and as such loves him very much. Despite this however, he seems to despise spending time with him. When Bob asked if PJ is ready to have fun, PJ says he has to go fishing with his dad ("Charlie is 1"). PJ can also be mad at Bob for his birth certificate, where his name is revealed as Potty John (Can You Keep a Secret?). Emmett Heglin Emmett is PJ's best friend. He also has a crush on Teddy and is convinced that the two are in a relationship. Teddy begs to differ. He dated Ivy for a while but eventually they broke up. Emmett and PJ also have a band. The band is called: 'PJ And The Vibe'. Emma Emma and PJ met in the park. They never kissed, but PJ got her number and he called it and it was the wrong number. He thought Emma gave him a wrong number, but he actually wrote it wrong ("Baby Come Back"). Madison PJ met Madison while delivering for Kwikki Chicki. He developed a crush on her but saw her flirting with the pizza man and broke up with her, because she chose the pizza guy over him because he gave her coupons ("Boys Meet Girls"). Kayla PJ met Kayla at the mall while holding Charlie. Kayla turned out to just love Charlie. PJ broke up with Kayla after discovering that she just was with him for Charlie's cuteness ("Something's Fishy"). Skyler When practicing for the battle of the bands, Skyler's and PJ's eyes met and it was love at first sight. They took pictures together in a photo booth and gets Teddy mad because her best friend is a girlfriend to her brother. Both Skyler and PJ seem they don't get a lot of things. In episode Battle of the Bands, Teddy had an idea and gave those two a look. PJ says she only gets that look whenever she has an idea and after that he said that he never gets that look, judging the fact that he's stupid and Skyler agreed that she also doesn't get that look either. They never broke up in the episode, so there is a chance that they will be seen as an official couple in future episodes ("Battle of the Bands"). In the episode Teddy's Bear, It was Skyler and PJ's One-Week-A-Versery. Skyler writes PJ a poem that doesn't rhyme because she says it was too difficult for her. PJ gives her a necklace with a piece of churro because that was the last bite of the first snack they shared. Unfortunately, Skyler's ex boyfriend Brock kept texting Skyler. During the end of the episode, Brock texted Teddy to go out with him. In the episode PJ In The City Skyler moves to NYC because of her father's job. PJ was heart broken so he moved to NYC with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. He said if Skyler really loves him she will return to Denver to be with him. Zoey PJ and Zoey first met each other at Kwikki Chikki.When PJ introduced her to his parents, Zoey was dressed up as her sister for Halloween, As her sister dressed as an average teenage girl every single day. After Halloween, Zoey dressed as she normally would. Zoey was actually a goth. PJ dates Zoey and changes his image to go out with her. But in the end he tricks them into leaving and then never sees her again. ("Scary Had a Little Lamb") Background Information *PJ's birth name was supposed to be Patrick John. He's named after his great grandfather Patrick John Duncan. Bob messed up his birth certificate the day he was born and wrote Potty John instead of Patrick John. When Bob tried to fix the mistake, he messed up the birth certificate again and wrote PP Duncan instead of PJ Duncan ("Can You Keep a Secret?"). *He can put on a realistic stereotypical British accent. (Meet the Parents) Gallery Pjitc.jpg GOODLUCKCHARLIE Y2 050 004.jpg Baby new Shoes.jpg Tell gabe stop Geting what girl,s Refernces You are so cute pj this is Alyssa You are the cute,s Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family - Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:Main Characters